


Chef's Kiss

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Crack, Dumb Kim Jongin | Kai, Hand Jobs, I just dont know, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, M/M, Masturbation, kyungsoo is a tease, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Every Thursday night, people open their televisions just to watch the new episode of "Cooking With Doh".Regular viewers of the show might have listed down the ingredients and instructions for the new recipe but the only thing Jongin got down was his boxers.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	Chef's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just happened to scroll at this very beautiful idea and thought of writing it, however, it took me a long time. But here it is! I really hope I could satisfy this prompt. The prompt was sweet but my mind happened so... here's a crack version.
> 
> the original prompt:  
[link](https://twitter.com/doforkai/status/1169343186659151873?s=19)

It's Thursday night, and opposed to what young adults do during these times of the day; drinking, clubbing or any sort of _ 'night life' _, Jongin chooses to stay home as soon as he finished his duty as an intern in a nearby company. Because Thursday night means seeing the man he admired the most.

He settles everything he needs on the bedside table. Juice, _check, _dinner (from take out he grabbed on his way home), _check,_ water, _check_. He then opens the first drawer of the small cabinet on the other side of his bed- stocks, _check_.

He picks up the remote from the small table and opens the TV. He's now seated comfortably on his bed, head resting on the board as he started munching his unhealthy chicken and rice combo from the fast food. Shortly after, he hears the familiar intro of the cooking show he'd waited for over the week.

_ "Good evening and welcome to the new episode of Cooking with Doh. I'm your Chef D.O. and today…." _

_ Please no guest, please. _Jongin prays because who needs those celebrity guests who were always exaggerating their reaction even when they're just eating an omelette that the chef prepared as side dish only.

_ "..I am by myself. Sorry to disappoint you if you expected for any guest today but this is a special episode and you should stand by until the end credits." _

  
_Thank God_. Jongin exclaims. D.O heard him. He's thankful he doesn't need to cover half of the screen of his TV to avoid seeing whoever the guest is. Everytime a celebrity visits the show, he always tries to cover their faces as much as he can. He doesn’t want to see anyone beside the chef. He can see those artists faces anywhere, any day of the week. But the chef only appears every Thursday, and he always makes sure he’s all eyes and ears for him and him only.

He finished his food with a blink of an eye. He immediately placed the utensils above the table just beside the empty glass of juice which he had already consumed halfway while he busily savor his dinner. 

The chef started preparing the ingredients Jongin wasn't even familiar with. He chopped and set aside a few items before he proceeds with measuring the condiments using teaspoons and cups.

  
_His voice is so deep yet so lovely. His lips, so full I could imagine doing a hundred things with those mouth aside from talking_.

And now it has started. Jongin’s arousal kicked-off just by listening to the chef's dark and husky voice. He could hear the chef clearly but could barely understand anything as he felt light headed and dumb at the same time. Who could easily get turned on just by watching (more of listening) a cooking show? Maybe he’s the only moron on this planet who does that. 

He felt his crotch twitch beneath his boxers as his fantasies started to titillate him. Since this is a familiar scene that happens every Thursday night, his hands know what to do next. 

Jongin leans near the mini drawer and opened the first door where his _ stocks _are, reaching for a bottle of lube and a pack of tissues. He then settled back on the bed, eyes narrowed on the screen as one of his hands already made its way toward his half-erected cock.

Chef D.O tried to taste the sauce he just had prepared, licking the tip of his spatula, his tongue moistening his lips.

_ Fuck. _ Jongin pants as he started stroking his aching member, palming it on a slow pace. His boxers were already forgotten and thrown on the floor when Chef D.O started mixing the sauce, just a few minutes earlier. 

His hand soothes his now fully erected dick, up and down, sliding his warm lubed hands as he stares alternately on his TV and on the poster beside it. 

He has a poster of the chef in his room. Surely he didn't buy it from any store because who the hell would sell a chef's poster? Yes he’s well-known in his field but that doesn’t make him a big of a celebrity either. 

Jongin had it personalized. His best friend introduced him to a photo editor guy who happens to own a printing business, so he decided to have his favorite picture of the chef be printed. He even bought a frame just to keep it from being ripped and away from dust. He hung it on his wall so he could see D.O. everytime he can since he could only watch him every Thursday night.

As the chef hastily mix the ingredients, Jongin’s movement also went full speed. Imagining the chef was touching him instead of that spatula. The chef holding him, D.O's lips close to his, his warm breath on Jongin’s nape. 

He hissed as his hip thrusts sloppily, fucking his hand, in rhythm with every sound the chef utters.

_ "Oh, we're almost done." _The chef on the TV declares. 

_ Ah.. Fuck_. Jongin jolted since he's on the edge, too. And with a few more strokes, it strikes him. All he sees is white as he reached pure bliss. Sticky liquid of his cum spreading on his chest and abdomen. 

And just in time when the chef was done cooking today’s recipe, Jongin had already cleaned up the mess he had made. He wiped his hands and crotch with some wet tissues and throws them in the trashcan right under his bed. He grabbed a new pair of boxers and makes himself comfortable on his bed, just like nothing had happened.

_ "Like I told you, today's episode is special, you remember? Because it's the first anniversary of Cooking with Doh!" _The chef says cheerfully as the studio audience cheers and claps from the background.

_ Oh right _ , he almost forgot about that _ special treat _ from the chef. He sits up straight, abandoning the feeling of his post orgasm. He’ll deal with that later.

Jongin perks up and he's now all eyes and ears on his TV, finally giving it proper attention this time. Technically, his eyes didn't leave the screen the moment the show started, however, the attention he gave earlier was different from what the normal viewers would do.

Regular viewers of the show might have listed down the ingredients and instructions for the new recipe but the only thing Jongin got down was his boxers.

He increased the volume of his TV, making sure he'll hear everything the chef says. He got his cellphone ready just in case he needs to join some online voting or the likes. 

  
_"I will be doing an Instagram live right now._" The chef announced while reaching for the phone from one of the show's staff.

_ "And I'm going to choose one of the viewers to invite over my restaurant and to personally cook for him and teach him some of my techniques." _

  
Jongin gulped, fingers speedily scrolling on his phone as he visits the chef's official account. He's using his _fan account_ by the way, he can't afford to use his personal social media by sending constant 'i love you chef' and 'take care chef' in the comments section. He’ll sure get roasted by his workmates and relatives.

The live feed had started. Chef D.O's instructions were clear. They just need to press the heart button and comment as much as they can and as unique and creative as they can. From there, the chef will randomly select the winner.

Jongin could do that, he always does. Commenting and sending hearts during D.O’s instagram live, he’s a pro on that field. That's a piece of cake for him. 

Like the usual, he was leaving supporting and warm comments like "you did a great job today", "hope you could rest well after the show" alongside with other viewers who were also eager to win this once in a lifetime experience from the renowned chef.

What he didn't noticed was that his dick had already decided what to type first before his brain could even think when he sent his last comment. He closed his eyes, hoping this was all just a dream. He slaps himself on the face, making his shit together because why would you--

_ "Oh, we got a unique one from user @D.O's_babybear? Well that's a cute name but his comment is.. it’s quite inappropriate for his username, I think?" _The chef chuckled, his heart shaped lips were shining brightly that could even make Jongin blind.

Jongin's breath hitched when he heard his username mentioned by the chef. He squinted his eyes as he placed his phone just an inch closer to his face. Did he heard that right? _ Please, let it be one of my cute comments and not the last one. _ He tried calling all the Gods and deities to be in his favor but he had no luck. 

_"The viewer said the “F” word I think it's not right to say it on TV. Please take a screenshot."_ D.O orders one of the staff as he smiles micheviously. _"He said 'F word, your lips looks so good chef”." _Then D.O falls on a loud guffaw. _"I think we have a winner everyone."_

Jongin never wished to die at a young age but now, that's all what he wants. For the ground to open and swallow him whole. Because that comment where he didn't use his brain and just let his post orgasm and dick dictate his fingers would literally be his way to meet the man he’s been dreaming of. 

He’s happy, of course, but mostly ashamed. What would even the chef would think about him the moment they meet? He again slaps himself hard on the face, trying to awaken his senses.

_ "One of the staff will be in contact with you, my baby bear, so always be online. _" Then the chef winks. 

For the love of god, this night was a roller coaster ride for Jongin's feelings. _ Wait, did he just call me his baby bear? _ Jongin whispers to himself. Of course, the chef did since it was what his username says. Jongin can’t control the blush that creeped on his face because finally, after a year, the chef had noticed his existence.

_ "And that's all for tonight, I'll see you again next week." _

“And I'll see you soon.” Jongin replied from the comforts of his bed.

He turns the TV off and lazily rest his head on his pillows, still holding the phone on his hands.

The first thing he wanted to do was to apologize for the dick move and the comment he left over the chef's wholesome social media live feed. So he again went on the chef's page, clicking the message button. He sent his never ending 'Sorry' and 'Hope you won't think bad about me' messages to D.O. 

After almost flooding the chef's notification by sending twenty messages or more, he closed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep since he still needs to go to work the next morning.

Jongin's phone buzzed, just 30-minutes after placing it on the table. He didn't even bother to look at it because he knows it's not that important and he needs to take a rest now even if his whole body is very much awake and giddy from what happened earlier.

When he tried to get back to sleep again, he heard his phone's notification tone and this time, he got three, no, four messages. Irritated, he pulls himself up and reached for his phone. He scans his fingerprint to unlock it and immediately opens the notification. He was redirected to his personal Instagram account saying someone just replied and--

_ Fuck, what the hell, I know I used my other account. Why is this happening to me? _ Jongin curses at himself because apparently, he just used his personal account on pestering the chef with his apologies. 

Great, everything's just great. 

Before he could even die in embarrassment, he tried to check the messages. To his surprise, D.O. just replied to him, not only once but five times.

** _@Chef_Do_ **

>> why are you apologizing? I don't think I know you and you hadn't done me any harm.

>> based on your messages perhaps maybe you are??? is this your personal account?

>> oh right, you're my baby bear. ;)

>> didn't know baby bear looks like a hunk, but i'm cool with that.

>> i guess i'll see you soon. dream of me and my lips? ;*

Jongin's phone dropped when his grip loosen. Good thing he's on his bed and nothing much happened. He can't believe tonight was the wildest ride of his life in his 22 years of existence. Is the chef flirting with him or it's just his dick talking to him again?

Since he's a polite viewer and fan, of course, he must send a reply. A brief acknowledgement to respond to D.O because he didn't want to leave him on read. 

** _@kimjongins___ **

>>hm, yeah i'm the “baby bear”. thank u for

noticing my messages. i'm really sorry.

>> hope you could rest now too

and yes, of course, i'll dream of you :) 

>> see you soon chef

He hits send because his dumb brain told him to do so. Flirting with the chef at this hour must be the most exciting thing that had happened in his life.

-

Jongin pulls his phone immediately the moment he clocks out from the office. He's going to meet Chanyeol, his best friend, today for dinner and catch up. They often meet every friday, talking about stuff that happened for the week.

Chanyeol often brags about his partner that Jongin hadn't seen yet since the day his best friend introduced Baekhyun to him. All he got were pictures instead. Chanyeol's partner was busy handling his parents business and is only available every weekend. And it's fine with Jongin. He's not much of a social person either. Aside from his best friend, he doesn't have anyone to meet every week.

When he arrived at the usual dine and drink restaurant, Chanyeol was already waiting for him with a huge grin on his face. Maybe he shouldn't have sent him a message about what happened last night about him and the chef. He mental notes that the next time something happened, he'll just keep it to himself so his best friend could not annoy him.

"Hi dumb ass," Chanyeol greets him, his fist up in the air which Jongin immediately bumps. "Hey bigger dumb ass." He deadpans.

They were quickly attended by the diner's crew and took their orders attentively. She bowed at them after telling that their meals will be served in a few minutes.

"So.. tell me more about what happened yesterday." Chanyeol teased, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Shut up, dumbo. I already told you. I won and I could meet him soon. I just need--"

Jongin was cut off by the sudden ring on his phone. He hastily checks it and noticed that its from an unknown number. He was about to ignore it since he's really not a fan of taking calls from someone he doesn't know. Lately, he's been receiving random calls from strangers and he loathes it. He really does prefer text messages instead.

As he was about to press the red button, he remembered that some staff from the show will get in touch with him about the _ meet and greet _ with the chef or whatever they call it. But he couldn’t recall giving them his number. 

Instead of hanging up, he decided to take the call, for good measure. He pressed the green button, clearing his throat before he greets the person on the other line.

"Hello?" He greets, his voice a bit shaky. He waited for the response but what surprised him was that he was answered by a familiar deep and sweet voice. He pinches his cheek, checking if this was real and not one of his fantasies. 

"Aw!" He yelped when he felt that the pain was real. 

"Oh, sorry is this a bad time to call?" The man on the other line questions. 

Jongin breathes deeply, concentrating and making his thoughts align with his mouth so he could not sputter anything stupid again.

"Ah, no. I.. It's okay. I mean.. Hm.. Who is this?" He stammers. He's nervous so he think stuttering is normal.

"Hi, I'm Chef D.O. You're.. the baby bear right?" 

Good heavens, really, he should change his username soon. But the way those words came out from the chef's lips paired with his voice were so perfect. Even though he could not see him, he knows how those lips move. Maybe he'll stick to baby bear, he thinks to himself.

"Hello, are you still there?" D.O questions when he did not receive any reply from the other line.

"Oh, yes I'm.. I'm here and please call me Jongin. What… What can I do to help you?"

"You couldn't help me with anything. But I think I owe you something. My staff should be the one to get in touch with you but I saw your number on your personal social media account. I got curious with your cute dog posts so I kind of scroll over your pictures and decided that might as well call you by myself then." D.O declares to which just received another wave of silence from the other line so the chef decided to continue. 

"About the cooking lesson, it will be on my restaurant. You know where it is right, baby be-- I mean, Jongin?"

"Uh.. Yes. Yes of course, I know." He stammers again because obviously, his mouth doesn't cooperate well with his brain.

"Tomorrow, three in the afternoon. We’ll start with a little tour inside the restaurant before I teach you one of my recipes. Then we will have dinner. Okay?” The chef paused and Jongin swears he could hear a soft chuckle in the background. “And by the way, better keep your number private from your account so strangers won't bother you. See you then." the chef briefly announced before he hung up. Jongin's mouth left open in shock for the sudden call. 

Jongin returned his attention back to his best friend who was already slamming the table while laughing his lungs out. 

"Jongin.. You know what you look like right now?" Chanyeol grimaces as he gasped for his breath, he's still very much emerged into his laughter. Jongin just rolled his eyes and leans on his chair thinking when will their order arrive.

Shortly after, their food was served. He sighed in relief. Finally, he can just focus on eating and ditch his friend about the conversation on his last phone call. But Chanyeol thinks otherwise.

"So, you got a date huh? When? When are you gonna get laid?"

Jongin blows the food from his mouth and choked on the bits of chicken. He reached for the glass of water and gulps it to help him to soothe his throat. 

"Sometimes, I'm thinking why are you my friend." Jongin deadpans when his breathing was back to being normal again.

"Because I'm the only one you got dude. Now tell me the details. Maybe I could help you."

Jongin shrugged and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He really doesn't want to talk about his admiration for that chef to anyone. However, he admits that the other man was right. He had no one else to talk to about this. And he desperately needs help since his brain _ always _malfunction everytime it thinks about the chef.

They spend the whole night teasing and bickering with each other like the usual, but this night, it's more focused on Jongin. Chanyeol kept on bugging him about his _ date _ tomorrow and told him that he and his boyfriend will also come just to check on him. Jongin didn't agree at first because why the hell does he need any chaperone? It’s not even a date. But on the bright side, he might need someone to attend to him if in case he forgot how to act like a normal person or if everything that happened is not true and the chef just played a trick on him and ditch him in this ”cooking lesson”.

"Hope your date with the man 5 years older than you would turn out great tomorrow." Chanyeol emphasized, getting a hissed from Jongin.

"The age? Really? You're dating a gnome, you're even 5 feet taller than him." He retorts. Chanyeol raised one of his eyebrows and tried to keep his laugh within himself.

"Jongin, you know that doesn't make sense right? Five feet taller? Am I a giant?"

"No, you're a fucking dumbo. Just get out now." Jongin said, unlocking the door from the central control of his car.

"Fine fine. See you tomorrow, okay? Goodluck dude." Chanyeol alights from the vehicle since they were already in front porch of his unit. Jongin gave him a final wave and drove away towards his own apartment.

-

Jongin has been contemplating on which wardrobe to wear since 10 o'clock in the morning. He tried almost everything from his cabinet before he finally, after four hours, decided what to wear on today’s event.

He was able to dress up nicely, unlike his casual plain tees and sweatpants. He’s wearing a black checkered polo, sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a pair of jeans, fitted perfectly on his thighs and long limbs. He decided to wear his favorite black converse shoes since its just comfortable. He doesn’t want an aching foot to get in the way on this once in a lifetime chance with the chef.

He grabs his keys and wallet after he checks his sling bag if he still forgot anything. When he's done and sure that he got everything he needs, he hurriedly ran to his car and proceed to the restaurant.

Jongin dialled Chanyeol's number informing the latter that he had arrived at the location. He was still waiting for the proper time before entering the restaurant since he's a bit early. He got there around 2:15 in the afternoon. He doesn't want to get inside yet, that would make him look like he's too excited (even if he really is) to meet the chef a.k.a the love of his life. 

Chanyeol immediately answered and told him that they'll be there in a while. He just need to pick Baekhyun up. His boyfriend's apartment are along the way going to the chef's restaurant so it won't take them long.

Jongin didn't get enough sleep since last thursday and to say that he is sleep deprived is an understatement. He should feel exhausted by now but every single cell in his body is very much alive.

He just got the right amount of caffeine in his system this morning for him to go through this day without being a mess. He hoped and prayed that everything will turn out well. Chef D.O will just teach him how to cook something Jongin would probably can’t even pronounce, what's so hard about that? If he's an avid fan of the show then he should've familiarize himself already on some of the chef's techniques, right? But he's dumb and he never really paid attention on the cooking show itself. He's just watching it while admiring the chef’s beautiful face and smile and adding a little bit of sinful thoughts which he should disregard and put at the back of his mind for now.

He spent the remaining time watching old episodes of the cooking show, trying to capture and remember some of the techniques and tips that the chef has given.

He was almost done on one of the clips when a sudden knock on his door startled him and his phone almost fell on the floor. Thank God his grip was tight and he was able to avoid another misfortune.

He peeks over the window, rolling it a bit to reveal who disturbed him. And just as he expected, it was Chanyeol with his partner whom he’ll just meet for the first time today.

He checks the time on his phone, 2:55 PM. Just enough to go inside. Not late, not early, just right.

So Jongin exits his car and checks if the had already locked the doors. He walks around it, checking the doors manually for good measure. The last thing he wants to happen is to get robbed--

"Jongin, come on! I know what you're doing. You're just prolonging the agony." Chanyeol chides, gesturing him to move faster so they can finally enter the restaurant. 

Well, his best friend is right. Jongin was really doing everything he can just to delay the predicament. But he knows he should face it soon. So he just heaved a deep sigh and holds his chest as he gives himself a little pep talk. _You can do it, _he mentally cheers to himself.

The restaurant looks sophisticated on first glance. The atmosphere was formal accompanied by a soft music. The servers were all in white uniform with a small logo of the restaurant's name on the upper right part of the material.

Tables and chairs were perfectly arranged, giving the customers enough space to feel comfortable. 

It was huge, spacious but not extravagant. Chandeliers were hung on the ceiling but are not yet turned on since the natural sunlight still takes over the whole place.

The right side of the restaurant was made of glass, giving a picturesque view of the busy street of Seoul. It would be best to enjoy the scene during the night time, if Jongin must say. There was also a door on the left corner with "V.I.P" signage. Jongin mental notes to ask who were allowed to eat on that side of the restaurant.

Jongin walked slowly towards the reception area leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun near the door. The couple said they'll just look for their seats by themselves. He even heard Baekhyun that they will stay on the _ V.I.P _ area but Jongin's mind was too dazzled to absorb it so he just shrugged and didn't bother to ask.

They've agreed that the couple will just pretend to be a regular customer, Jongin will signal them if he needed to go and run away because he's too chicken to do it or if the chef decided to cancel the whole session because their first interaction was really a bit off, or if the next world war will about to happen inside the kitchen because Jongin doesn't even know a single thing about cooking aside from boiling water.

He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants while trying to compose himself to ask the receptionist on where the chef is. When he was about to finally open his mouth, the man he's looking for came out from the mini office in the reception area.

Jongin's heart somersaults and flutters and skips the moment he saw the man, even if he was just wearing a black sweater and black pants. The chef looks so much better in person, the image on the television didn't do any justice on the man's perfect face. His skin is pale but somewhat pinkish. His doe eyes were glowing and his plush lips are so inviting. 

He can't believe that it was really happening. That he will finally meet the person he's been crushing on for the past year. He's right there, in front of him, smiling with his heart-shaped lips, his eyes were round and glowing like the moon in the night. And he noticed that the man was walking, no, running, towards his direction, so he did what he thought was right. He opened his arms to welcome the chef into a warm hug but then D.O just walked pass by him and runs directly towards--

"Baekhyun! I didn't know you would visit today." The chef exclaims, hugging his best friend's partner.

Which means he was left alone, in the middle of the restaurant, arms spread like an idiot. _ Damn it, Jongin. Keep your shit together. _

He slowly puts down his hands on his side as he walked towards the chef and his friends when Chanyeol called him out loud.

"Jongin, come here." So he moved forward, his eyes fixed on the floor. He can't handle any humiliation anymore.

"I didn't know that the chef Chanyeol mentioned to me was you, Kyungsoo. I mean, I know this is your restaurant but you have tons of chef in here. This guy didn't even tell me the chef's name." Baekhyun explains as he pointed to his boyfriend. 

"By the way Soo, this is my partner, Chanyeol.." The tall man bowed at him and offered to shake the chef's hand which was immediately acknowledged. "And this is my boyfriend's best friend, Jongin. I think you already know him. By name I mean." Baekhyun uttered while he tugs Jongin, who was currently hiding behind Chanyeol, to move forward so the chef could meet him. 

"H..Hi, n...nice to finally...m..meet you.", Jongin stammers as he nervously offered his shaky and sweaty hands to the chef. D.O grabs it tightly and gives him a smirk, his eyes making a hole on Jongin's face. 

"Pardon Mr. Chef, my friend just learned how to speak last week." Chanyeol jest which instantly received a hit on his side abdomen from Jongin.

"Nice to meet you too, Jongin. Aren't you too tall to be a baby?" D.O jokes making the two men beside them fall into a loud guffaw.

"What.. What baby?" Baekhyun asked, the grin on his mouth is visible.

Jongin took a deep breath and pulled his hand from the long handshake. He was about to protest since everyone's already mocking him but he heard a deep voice responded to his friends.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a joke we made a few days ago. Right Jongin?" Kyungsoo might've noticed the blush that crippled on the younger man's cheeks. Jongin can't even look at him on the eyes so he just nodded. Agreeing to whatever Kyungsoo told them.

"Well, since this calls for a celebration for seeing my old pal Baekhyun, dinner's on the house." Everyone cheered, except for Jongin. He was still silent because this is his way of not making any mistakes anymore.

"Hm, is it okay if you two would wait? I need to give Jongin a tour around the restaurant and to teach him something inside the kitchen. It's part of the show, you know." Kyungsoo said nonchalantly, eyes still glued towards Jongin who just looks more gloomy.

"Sure it's fine. We'll wait for both of you. Chanyeol and I will try some of your appetizers first and of course, coffee."

"Sounds good. See you later, Baek."

The tour was longer than Jongin expected. He was silent most of the time, he would only speak if the chef asked him some opinions or questions and his replies always consists of five words maximum.

It's obvious he's awkward, who wouldn't be? Your ultimate crush, the man you dreamt of every night, the one you jerked off to every Thursday, is walking beside you. D.O’s hands holding a small part on Jongin's back. Guiding him on every step like a child because he's just that clumsy.

But Jongin enjoyed every bit of it. Every physical contact he may or may not purposely did.

As they reach the deeper part of the biggest kitchen Jongin had ever seen in his entire life, his mind can't get off of that one question that lingers inside it the moment the chef greeted Baekhyun a while ago.

He took a deep breath and halted, making the chef behind him startled. He summoned all the courage he had in his chest and asked the chef. "Why did… why did your friend called you Kyungsoo?" He blurted out, finally. His chest was somehow relieved. It's been bugging him since Baekhyun called Chef D.O that nickname or whatever it may be.

The chef's lips constricted, trying to hold the laughter that may burst out any moment soon. His face is now as red as a tomato, making Jongin a bit annoyed because why the hell would the chef laugh at a serious question that took him almost an hour to ask. 

When the chef finally calmed down and was able to compose himself, he clears his throat. He tapped Jongin's shoulder, his hand resting there for a bit longer.

"Kyungsoo is my name. Do Kyungsoo. I thought you know. I have mentioned it several times on the show unless…"

It's now Jongin's turn to blush. It's not that he doesn't pay attention on the show. To be honest, he is very much invested while watching, however, his imagination is wilder so his mind always explores.

"Ah.. I see. I'm sorry.", that's all he could muster to reply. He avoided Kyungsoo's gaze as he feels guilty. He’s been watching the show since day one but he didn’t even know what the chef’s real name is. _ You really are an idiot Jongin. _ He curses to himself.

"You're really cute, baby bear." Kyungsoo whispers on his nape which make his stomach spin in excitement or cringe. He doesn't know, but all he feels is that his emotions were messed up. He bowed his head, trying to hide his face as much as he can then he murmured a silent 'thank you' to the chef.

Even if he only got a few hours with the chef, he already noticed how deep his voice is in person compared to the speakers of his television. How milky his skin is and how loving those doe eyes and plush lips are. The camera and TV doesn't bring any justice on how adorable this man is.

The sun was almost setting when they finished the tour and the personal cooking lessons. Everything was shot using the video recorder that Kyungsoo was holding the whole afternoon. The edited video will be revealed two weeks from now on _ Cooking with Doh _. Kyungsoo insists that he will keep the unedited version to himself because he really had fun and enjoyed the moment. It's his first time doing this kind of event after all.

The two of them joined the couple who were having their own time on a reserved table in the VIP section of the restaurant. Jongin finally realized why Baekhyun told them earlier that they'll stay around that corner.

Chanyeol was too engrossed in the game he was playing on his phone while his boyfriend was busy on some reports he was doing on his laptop.

"You guys hungry for dinner yet?" Kyungsoo questions as he grabs the empty chair and settles beside Baekhyun while Jongin happily and comfortably sits beside his best friend.

"I'm hungry. Glad you're back." Baekhyun replied, closing his laptop and giving everyone a look. "Well, I think let's have the chef decide on our meal tonight. Are you with me?" He eyes the two men in front of him. Chanyeol nodded instantly while Jongin just raised his head once.

"Okay Mr. Do Kyungsoo, give us your best shot." Kyungsoo's eyes beamed and Jongin caught it. The chef looks really mesmerizing, everything he does, he always glow. And Jongin's world continues to spin around him.

"Jongin?" Chanyeol pokes him on his arm making him shift from his chair. "Kyungsoo was asking what do you want to drink? You didn't hear him?"

"Ah, right, drink. Water. Water would be fine."

Kyungsoo tilted his head, giving the man a quizzical look. "Water? Are you sure? Nevermind. I know the best drink to offer you." Kyungsoo shrugged. 

The chef called the attention of one of his crew and ordered all the restaurant's best seller and the most expensive wine that they have. The server cheerfully hops while she walked back towards the kitchen, giving the cooks the list of special orders that the chef had requested.

They started chatting as they wait for their meal. Kyungsoo talking to Baekhyun about some furnitures because it just happened that the two of them were friends since college. And now, Baekhyun's company is the one who caters Kyungsoo's restaurant it's furniture needs. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Chanyeol and Jongin were bickering about how small the world is. Chanyeol, of course, is winning on teasing his best friend and telling him that they had ended up on a double date instead. 

"This is not a date. How many times do I--" Jongin scoffs a little bit loudly, getting a few glances from the other customers around them, and obviously, from the chef. 

The crew arrived and carefully placed the meals on the table. _ Thank God, _Jongin heaved a sigh of relief. The food always saves him.

Kyungsoo was true to his words when he said he's gonna let them experience the best of the best from the menu. The first course was the mouth-watering steak that they could literally enjoy and eat with only their nose and eyes before using their mouth. The aroma creates a multisensory experience. And the food just exceeded their expectations when they got to taste it. Different flavors exploding inside their mouth on the first bite, sending their tongue into frenzy. The steak melted like butter, the meat - chewy and tender. 

The oysters were served alongside the steak, though Jongin is not a fan of the said seafood, he was impressed on how the taste and texture plays on his taste buds. It changes every time he chew, from salty to subtle sweetness, the texture - soft and creamy but also a bit firm.

There were more meals served to them and Jongin can't help but gawk. He just wished that he won't upset his stomach if he indulge in all the delectable meals in front of them.

His eyes opened wide for the last course. The _finale_. He had never seen a crab this big. They were served with _'The King Crab'_, that's what the label says. It looks… scary, Jongin noted. But once the server placed a small amount of meat on their plates, Jongin immediately stabs it with his fork, excited to taste this huge creature. And he was not disappointed. It's texture was soft and the taste - it has a unique kind of sweetness, just right for his liking. No wonder Kyungsoo was this successful. If these were all his recipe, he's definitely one of the best chefs in Korea, that is if he's not yet the top.

They had finished their meal nearly thirty minutes ago. And that's when Kyungsoo decided to open the bottle of _ Handpicked Signature Cabernet Sauvignon. _ He poured each of their glass a generous amount of wine. Kyungsoo signals for one of his staff again to get them beef barbeque to pair with the liquor.

The group of four men laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Jongin is bolder now with his thoughts due to the influence of alcohol in his system and the chef likes it because the younger man can finally converse with Kyungsoo comfortably. Even if Jongin is a little tipsy, he's still sober enough to not let himself be humiliated again. So basically, he didn't reveal anything about him being obsessed over the chef. Yet.

"So, Jongin. What about you? What do you do?" Kyungsoo turns to him and asked. 

"I'm currently an intern.", He deadpans, trying to keep his cool. He's thankful of the wine though, it made him talk more. "But as soon as I finish learning about how the stuff works in the office, my dad will hire me in his company. But he says I still need to start from the lowest rank." He pouts, whining like a child who didn't get what he wanted even if he begged his parents for it.

"You're really a baby bear, aren't you?" Kyungsoo whispers, a glint of smirk appears on his lips. Jongin just smiled back. 

After a too few many drinks, Chanyeol excused themselves first. Baekhyun was overboard drunk and wasted. He bows to Kyungsoo in apology to which the chef nodded. "Didn't know Baek is still weak with alcohol." He utters as he stands up from his seat, making way so that Chanyeol could grab his partner. 

"I'm really sorry, Kyungsoo. As much as I want to help Jongin, Baekhyun needs me more."

"Yeah, that's great of a friend you are!" Jongin huffs in the background.

"Don't worry, I'll take him home. I didn't drink anything so I could drive. Take care of Baek, okay?" Kyungsoo muttered, ignoring Jongin's whine.

Chanyeol waved goodbye and heads toward the exit. Baekhyun's driver was already waiting for them outside.

After a few minutes, the chef decided to take Jongin home too since it's already getting late. Kyungsoo struggled taking Jongin towards the exit of the restaurant and into his car. The man literally has longer limbs and arms than him. 

As he finally settled Jongin on the passenger seat, he runs around the other side of his car so he could take over the wheels. Before he switch the engine on, he checked if the man beside him is already buckled up. But since Jongin is borderline wasted, of course, he didn't hear the chef's instruction to buckle himself up before he closes the passengers door earlier. Kyungsoo sighed as he reached for the strap and gently fasten the younger man's seatbelt. When he was about to hook the lock, Jongin's face is already in front of him, eyes hooded and lips parted. Kyungsoo tried to stay calm and collected, doing his very best just to clasp Jongin's belt when the younger whispered: "I like you. I like you since the first day I saw you accidentally.. on that cooking show."

By accidentally he means that he was scrolling through some channels on that very gloomy Thursday evening. He was looking for something interesting to watch when suddenly, a pair of doe eyes and a heart-shaped smile caught his attention. That was how it all started.

Kyungsoo was taken aback. A loud sound of _ snap _ surrounded them. Finally, the seatbelt was properly fastened. He ignored the younger's confession and just stepped on the pedal as he maneuvers the car towards the parking lot's exit.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them since Jongin just drunkenly divulge his feelings for the chef. Kyungsoo has been driving for more than five minutes now on the road before he remembered that he really had no idea where does Jongin live.

He taps the young man, who's currently staring outside the window, on his thigh. Jongin looked at him with an annoyed face. "What?" He grumps, making Kyungsoo chuckle.

"I was just gonna ask where do you live. Don't be mad." Kyungsoo titters but he didn't look at Jongin, his eyes were still fixed on the road.

"I like you. Whether you're that Chef D.O or Kyungsoo. I like you, honestly, for a year now. And this is the only chance I got to tell you this." Jongin lets out another series of revelation, making Kyungsoo swallow hard.

"I know, after you drop me off, I can never see you again. You're going to avoid me. You'll think I'm some lunatic." 

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo grabs one of the younger's hands, clasping it gently. "I really admire how you speak to me right now. I hope when you're all sober tomorrow you can still talk to me like that, yeah?" Kyungsoo slowly let go of his hand as he needs to switch the clutch since there's a traffic light ahead. 

"I get it. You're a chef and I'm just… Just drop me off at the next bus stop. I can manage to go home by myself." Jongin replied nonchalantly. He then returned his gaze back to windows, glancing at the night sky and the stars that were shining brightly.

"Jongin, you know you look so cute right now. And I think it's not hard to like you too." He paused returning his attention on the road since the traffic signal turned green. "But please tell me where you live so I can drop you home. We can talk about this some other day."

Jongin stayed silent for a few minutes before he whines again, "I don't want to go home. Just drop me anywhere. I told you I can manage."

Kyungsoo swerves to the side of the road and hits the break, staring at Jongin with a glint of darkness in his eyes. "Fine. I'm taking you home with me then."

-

Jongin woke up to the smell of something aromatic blended with somewhat baked goods. And this is strange since he lives alone. As he rolls on the bed, he contemplates if it was his mother, preparing breakfast for him.

_ It really smells so good. _ He murmurs to himself. He heard his stomach grumbles and tells him it's time to fully wake up and eat. He pulls the comforter above him and--

"Penguin? I don't have a peng--" His eyes grows open as he scanned the room where he was lying down, _ topless. _He checks the awards that were plastered on the wall and tried reading one of them, narrowing his eyes on the certificate; "Nation's Chef 2018, Do Kyungsoo." 

_ Fuck, what happened last night? _He haphazardly jumps off the bed and look for his clothes but he didn't see it anywhere. He also checks the bathroom, no signs of his checkered polo.

_ No, what am I going to do? Why am I here? Jongin, you stupid, good for nothing fool. _ He curses at himself while he hesitates if he should open the door or just escape through the windows.

When he finally decided to turn the knob and to just face another problem he had done, the door opens instantly, revealing Kyungsoo in his penguin pajamas and a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, hi Jongin. I was about to wake you up. Come eat breakfast with me?" He offers as his smile grows wider.

Jongin tried to open his mouth but there were no words uttered. Dumb Jongin is back again, the one who couldn't even say a single word without stuttering.

"Too bad, I really love what you did last night. You don't remember?" Kyungsoo teases.

Jongin's eyes were as big as saucers now, as he tries to search what had happened last night on the corners of his brain. 

"I'm just kidding." Kyungsoo giggles. "Come on, I prepared something." The chef pulls him on his hand, leaving no room for any protest.

The chef prepared a simple breakfast, an easy-to-cook pancake meticulously decorated with blueberries on the side and melted butter on top. A bottle of honey syrup sits beside the plate just in case anyone wanted to add something sweet.

Even if Kyungsoo is just in the comforts of his home, he can't help but to make each meal presentable. Maybe that's how he loves his profession.

Jongin quietly settles on the chair across Kyungsoo, grabbing a fork and neatly gets himself a few pieces of the pancake.

"How do you like your coffee?" Kyungsoo questions as he walked towards the coffee maker and about to brew a few cups for them.

"M...milky. Latte, please. Chef.", Jongin mumbles gaining a chuckle from the older man.

"Call me Kyungsoo or _ hyung _ or whatever. Chef is only used during working hours." Kyungsoo dismisses with his hand.

As soon as the coffee was brewed, Kyungsoo fills up their cup, adding more milk on Jongin's just like he requested.

They finished the pancakes instantly, though an awkward silence accompanied them. Kyungsoo tried to start small talks with the younger. Jongin's answer were always brief and short.

"You're not like this last night, you know?" Kyungsoo says before he sips on his black coffee. He prefers it this way, bitter and strong.

"I.. I was so drunk. I'm really sorry for bothering you. I think I overstay my welcome." Jongin replied softly, Kyungsoo needed to leaned closer just to hear the words that the younger had uttered.

"W.. Where's my--" Jongin flaps the towel that's keeping him from being topless, signaling Kyungsoo about his shirt. He got the towel awhile ago when he was on his way out from Kyungsoo's bathroom.

"Ah, I almost forgot. I hung it on the laundry area. It should be dry by now. I needed to wash it last night because you just…"

"Oh my god what have I done!" Jongin panics as his memory from last night returns. He could see himself throwing up when they were almost near Kyungsoo's apartment. He's sure Kyungsoo's car is busted right now and has a tangy smell of his puke. But that's not the worst happened.

He clearly remembers he just told the chef that he liked him. Blush slowly crippled on Jongin's cheeks, ears and on his entire body. He really wants to disappear right here. Right now.

"Guess you remembered everything." Kyungsoo grins as he stands up from his chair and walked towards the door beside the refrigerator. Jongin assumes it must be the laundry area.

Kyungsoo came out in less than a minute, handing Jongin his plaid polo scented with a fabric conditioner. Jongin swears he could wear this everyday since Kyungsoo washed it for him. He smells the same like Kyungsoo now and can't keep but to giggle by himself.

"Jongin?", Kyungsoo called out from his daydream. He immediately straighten his body and grabs his clothes that the older man was handing over. "Thank you." 

"You're really cute. Acting all shy in front of me but, that comment on my social media. It really--"

"No, stop. Please don't remind me. It's… I'm really sorry I wasn't on my right mind that time."

"I bet you're not. Now I'm more curious about what you were doing at that time." There was a dark glint on Kyungsoo's eyes as a smirk crawled on his face. He walks nearer to Jongin but the younger man has faster reflexes. 

He was already standing when Kyungsoo attempted to leans near him.

"Uh… I'm.. I'm just gonna get ready so I could go home. E...Excuse me."

Jongin disappeared from the kitchen in a blink of an eye, entering the guest room where he came out not too long ago.

The kitchen and dining table were already cleaned the time Jongin went out from the room. Kyungsoo was already sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing a plaid polo, the design is similar to his, and black pants. Did he really took that long panicking inside the guest room for Kyungsoo to have everything already done? He silently walks toward the living room, alerting the chef by his presence.

"Oh, you're here. Should I drop you home? Guess you can tell me where you live now." Kyungsoo smirked. The chef stands up from the settee and walked towards the door grabbing his coat. Jongin followed suit, eyes wandering on the chef's apartment. It's bigger than his, he noticed, and they got almost the same taste. Minimalist style, black and white theme, figures and stuffed toys of their favorite animals. It's just that Kyungsoo's are penguins and his are bears. 

As he reached the door, he noticed Kyungsoo was already looking at him so he hurriedly grabs his shoes. The chef chuckled and he had no idea why, and being a clumsy person that he is, he panicked again. For the upteenth that morning. The shoe rack fell and all its contents were scattered on the floor.

A disaster. He's the biggest disaster.

"Hey, Jongin, you okay?" The chef questions, patting his back as a sign of comfort.

"Ah, yeah. So.. sorry about this. Let me-"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll handle it later." Kyungsoo kicks a few pairs of shoes on the side near the wall so no one could trip from them. "Do you have an answer for me now?"

Answer? What was the question again?

"Sorry, what?" Jongin quirk his eyes, giving Kyungsoo a confused look.

"Your address Jongin. Where do you live so I could drop you. God, you're really cute, honestly. I like _ you _." Kyungsoo shrugged.

Jongin paused, his mind short circuit by how the chef just spilled those words easily on his beautiful lips. Like it's just as normal as saying "hello".

_ I'm cute? I'm too tall to be cute. And.. he.. he likes who? He likes me? _

Jongin was silent. And pouting. So Kyungsoo can't help but giggle. Maybe he was too bold and straight forward but Jongin is just… too cute and Kyungsoo is too weak for it. He doesn't know it’s possible to have a man like Jongin to develop a crush on him.

And since Jongin was just standing in front of him with an adorable frown on his face and pout on his lips, Kyungsoo did what’s the first thing that his mind told him to do.

He closes the gap between them and tiptoes so he can reach Jongin's face. He cupped his cheek and kissed him, gentle and soft peck. Jongin's lips were softer than his, he's sure of that.

He then stepped back and glance at the younger man with an unreadable reaction on his face.

"Jongin?"

"Wh..What was that?" Jongin inquires.

"A kiss, obviously. Thought you find my lips pretty. Have I met your expectations?"

Jongin's eyes went big. He doesn't even have enough time to process everything. He has hangover and it's nine in the fucking morning yet too many things happened already. He covered his face which probably as red as a tomato right now, the ripest tomato you could ever see. He feels warm all over his body.

Kyungsoo observed that Jongin will never talk to him comfortably that day so he decided to break the deafening silence since he still have things to do even if its a weekend.

"Since it seems that you don't want to tell me where your house is, I'll just drop you off at the restaurant and maybe you could get your car too." he proposes and finally Jongin responded with a timid nod.

"Okay baby, lets go?"

_ Fuck, enough with the baby. _Jongin swears in his mind. Those words are for his fantasies only, he didn't imagine he could hear it anytime soon. He's pretty sure he's having a boner right now. 

-

It was already Wednesday. Three days had already passed but Jongin didn't receive any form of communication from the chef. And given the fact that he is too reticent with his feelings, he will _ never _ initiate the first move between them.

So he's back again on flooding the chef's social media with _ likes _ and _ comments _. Encouraging words and promoting DK12 Fine Dine, Kyungsoo's restaurant, leaving 5 star recommendations on the official website since he himself attested on how delectable the menus were. 

_ But he kissed me. He said he likes me too. _ Well probably, Kyungsoo just did it and mentioned it out of pity. Jongin is having a war with his inner thoughts right now and he's really having a hard time dealing with it. 

Only one thing's for sure, last Saturday was one of the best days of his life.

Thursday came fast, it's still his favorite day of the week. He's finally seeing the chef again even just from the four sides of his flat screen television. And what ever happened between them last weekend is just sealed and locked inside Kyungsoo's apartment. Jongin's a real fanatic of the saying: _ What you see, what you hear, what you feel when you go leave it here. _So he just saved everything in his memory. 

Kyungsoo's lips, Kyungsoo's scent, his penguin collection. Everything. Jongin can draw them all in his mind in detailed. The chef's lips, full and soft and perfect for kissing.

The cooking show had already started, and just like the usual, he reached for his drawer after he finished the box of take out. He pulls out his _ stocks _ and sets it beside him. 

At first, he really tried to concentrate on the show. He even listed down the ingredients of the dessert that Chef D.O prepares for this episode, Mango Bravo Float with a twist. Jongin has a sweet tooth and he really wants to know how to make this by himself.

But the moment the chef licked the spoon he used after mixing the cream before tossing it on the side near the sink, Jongin had lost it.

His fingers lingered for a while on the waistband of his boxers as he imagined the chef's lips, soft and warm against his. 

_ "Hmm.. taste just right." _The voice of the chef sing-songs on his television.

_ Fuck. _Jongin finally pulls down his boxer and messily throws it on the floor. His member is now fully erected. He massaged it gently, up and down strokes, as his breath hitched on every contact. 

He reached for the bottle of lube beside him and applies it neatly on his fingers, not wanting to spill it over on his sheets. He'll have a hard time washing it if that happens, he's sure of that.

He palms his aching crotch on a slow pace. On his TV, the chef is focused as he batters the cream into full thickness. Chef D.O shows the audience on how the finished product looked like and Jongin drools on the scene.

Kyungsoo's fingers delicately touches the thick and white liquid, he shows the audience how the right texture look like and it feeds Jongin imagination damn well.

Kyungsoo playing on the white cream using his index finger and thumb in slow motion. Jongin's cock twitches as it released his precum. He rubs it on that spot of the head of his cock and spreads it messily. His hand is now moving on fast pace.

"Fuck, Kyungsoo plea--" His dirty talk was halted by the buzzing sound of his phone. He hissed under his breath as he checked his phone sitting on his bedside table. 

He's annoyed and he knows he already told Chanyeol to never call him every Thursday night.

He picks his phone up using his free and semi-clean hand, he checks the number but its not registered in his contacts so he answered,

"Who's this?" He scuffs, making sure that the other line would notice how irritated he is.

"Woah baby, why are you mad? Have I done something wrong?" A familiar voice greeted him. Then he remembered he was not able to save the chef’s contact details from his phone because his mind is always preoccupied.

"N..n..no.." He stutters when realization hits him. He was panting on every syllable because his fucking hand won't stop palming his crotch. _ What the hell Kim Jongin. _

"Wait..Kyungsoo how.. how can you call me if you're.. you're on TV right now?" Jongin heard a giggle on the other line. He was serious though. He's watching the cooking show that airs live every Thursday, how can Kyungsoo call him?

"Seems that my baby is a bit naive, yeah? Today's show was pre-recorded baby bear." He cooed and Jongin's hand just can't stop sliding anymore because the chef's deep voice really puts him on the edge until he moaned absentmindedly. 

_ Busted. _

"Are you okay Jongin? What are you doi-- Wait, don't tell me.." There was a teasing sound on his voice, he's probably smirking right now.

"Oh..Uhm.." _ Jongin just stop, remove your fucking hand on your dick. _ "I'm…" He clears his throat, finally letting go of his leaking cock. He swipes his hand on the blanket and he needs to remind himself he'll bring it to the laundry first thing in the morning. 

"I'm okay. Why is today's episode pre-recorded by the way?" Finally, this was the first time his tongue straightened out when he's talking to the chef. 

"I was invited to be one of the judges in a cooking contest in Japan. I got there last Monday and just landed back here in Seoul this morning." He explained and Jongin tried his best to just listen to that voice and stares at the television where the chef is finally taking a bite of the Mango Bravo Float and his tongue licks the fork, then his lips. _Why is he always sticking out his tongue? _

His forgotten crotch has been crying for the multisensory pleasure. The voice in his ears and the vision of Kyungsoo's tongue really tortures him and his manhood 

"So.. I guess you're watching my show right now Jongin?" The chef asked, his voice is deep and with intentions. "But I'm really curious on what you were doing before I called and while you're watching the show. Hm.." Kyungsoo hums, pretending that he we was thinking when all the while, he already got a hint on what the younger was doing. 

"Tell you what, I can help you to finish your _ business _ babe. You want that?" Kyungsoo offered, his voice is one octave lower. Jongin's cock twitch and he tried to bite his knuckles just to muffle the moan that would probably won't help at this moment.

"You're touching yourself, am I right?"

Jongin is an idiot. Well, academically speaking, he's one of the best. The cream of the crop. But everytime a certain Do Kyungsoo is around, he's gone full nincompoop. So his reply from the chef was a soft moan;

"Uhuh…."

"Did you stop because you're afraid I might know your dirty little secret? Touching yourself while watching a cooking show. Fuck Jongin, that's the hottest complement I've ever heard. Go on babe, go on and continue."

And Jongin did what he was told because… because he really wants to finish and he's really whipped.

"You're really hard now aren't you? Bet you're leaking already the moment you saw my face on your TV." 

Jongin held his breath, hand continued stroking his member. He's quiet and was just listening to the voice on the other line.

"Don't cover your mouth. I wanna hear you. I wanna hear you come just by hearing my voice and just by watching my show. _ Fuck. _ Jongin I'm honest when I told you like you. And now I think I have more reasons to see you again."

Not a single word had registered in Jongin's mind. He's lightheaded and all he can think about now is how soft and perfect would Kyungsoo's lips would be around his hard cock. 

He could already feel he’s near and he can't do anything to stop it. The chef says he wants to hear his moans so he obeyed wholeheartedly. 

"Fuck, Kyungsoo. _ Fuck. _"

"That's right baby. You know how my lips feel like, right? I kissed you last time so you would always remember how warm and soft my lips were. I bet I could suck you off in less than a minute. That's how bad you want my lips right now, yeah?" Jongin heard the man on the other line hissed, he knows he's not the only one enjoying this. "Fuck, Jongin, you're making me hard."

Jongin didn't reply. He's just eliciting wanton moans as his hand moves faster, his free hand gripping the pillow tightly because he's already on the edge.

After five more strokes, all he could see was white. He steadies himself on the head board as sticky liquid of his release splatters on his abdomen and a few on his chest.

He took his time to even his breathing. His other hand still holding his phone so he sets it aside first. He grabbed some wet tissue to somehow _ clean _ himself before he picks up his phone again and--

_ What the hell just happened? Did they just-- _

"Hey, Jongin. You still there?" He hears the man talking and calling out his name. He immediately raised his phone to his ear, he's now ready for a series of apology because his dick just took over his mind again.

"Kyungsoo, oh my god, I'm so sorry.” He replied immediately. Jongin swears he could hear soft moans on the other line too. Is the chef..?

“Wait Jongin, let me just… ahhh.. Let me just finish this one.” The chef declares so Jongin stayed silent, listening to the continuous groans from the other line.

_ Is the chef touching himself now? Is it really because of me? Oh it’s fucking hot. _Jongin thinks to himself while softly touching his member. He’s still in his post orgasm and the thought of Kyungsoo entertaining himself because of Jongin makes his crotch hard again. 

After a few minutes, he heard the chef clears his throat and whispers a soft, _ “Hey.” _

Jongin chuckled, did they really release themselves over-the-phone?

"Didn't know you have this kind of kink chef." Jongin teases as soon as both of them are breathing evenly.

"No, I don't. For the record, this is my first time Jongin." He replied firmly because it's true. He never really did something as wild as this before.

"Oh, do pray tell Chef."

"I'm serious. But what I can't believe is that you, jerking off while watching my cooking show? How long have you been doing that?'

Jongin was silent for a whole two minutes. He's caught off guard. Busted. It's the end. It's time to pack his things and to leave on a different country. His brain goes short circuit again, how can he even answer back? He had a huge crush on the chef but he's also the main reason of his sexual desires. Jongin knows he's not normal because no normal person can get a hard on just by watching a cooking show. 

Kyungsoo took the silence as his chance to continue and to pursue on what the purpose of his sudden call was.

"By the way, we've been talking for like… almost an hour now and I haven't even told you why I called." Jongin checks the time on the wall clock just above his TV, and yes, they just spent forty five minutes in their little _ phone sex _ or whatever you may call it.

The chef continues, "I wasn't able to update you last time since I literally run the next morning to the airport, I completely forgot about my flight. And I was busy the whole time in Japan. Sorry if you think I ditched you after kissing you. But honestly, I don't do things if I don't mean them."

Jongin's sure there are butterflies in his stomach. Maybe not only those tiny flying creatures are in there, maybe a whole zoo is inside. He's not really sure if all that he's hearing is true and not a figment of his imagination.

So again he pinched his cheek and, "Ahh, god that hurts.", he groans because he felt the pain. It's real. These are all real. He's talking to the one and only man whom his life revolved for a year now.

"Jongin, you okay there?" Kyungsoo asked when he heard the younger winces. "I'll go straight to the point then." The chef continues, "If you're not busy tomorrow, can you come and have dinner with me?" 

"Yes!!" was the reply. A very exaggerated, hyperactive YES. Like he's been waiting all his life for this question.

Jongin's heart rate is way far from being normal. The feeling when he had five cups of coffee in one day, but this time, those cups were taken by his body in one shot. That's how his heart feels. It's gonna burst out soon and he feels he's about to puke--

"Wait, I gotta go.." Jongin hurriedly uttered. "I'll wait for your text, bye." He pressed the red button , not giving any chance for the chef to reply before he briskly walks toward the bathroom.

Kyungsoo really does weird things to him.

-

** _dumbo:_ **

_ dumbass, the usual? be there at 6. _

** _jongin:_ **

_ not today dumbo, i'm not feeling _

_ well :( _

_ **dumbo:** _

_ oh, u need me to get u something? _

_ get well soon dude _

_ _

_ **jongin:** _

_ no i'm good, and thank u _

_ see u next week _

Friday is supposed to be his catch up day with his best friend but.. Kyungsoo happened. So he just lied, a tiny lie won't hurt anyone, right? And he doesn't forgive Chanyeol yet from leaving him last week. But since things went well after that night, maybe he'll let that pass.

Jongin clocks out on time and immediately proceeds to the bathroom on the ground floor of the office building. He neatly styled his hair, wanting to give a better impression to the chef compared to their first awkward meeting. Since he's in his business suit, he's more confident now on his looks. All that's left to do is to calm down and talk to the chef with less stuttering and to keep his thoughts aligned. He can't mess up their first date.

Wait, date? _ Is this a date? Am I really going to date THE CHEF? _ He panics mentally. He hasn't noticed that his phone was ringing non-stop from his pocket. 

The moment he attends to the buzzing sound of his mobile, he instantly answered the call since the name _ Chef Kyungsoo _ was flashing in the background.

"Hello, chef?" 

"Hi Jongin, where should we meet? You're out of the office now. Right?" The chef responded with his usual deep voice.

"Anywhere's fine with me. Where are you now? You want me to pick you up?" He inquires, hoping that the chef would say yes because he got his car washed yesterday. He really wants to impress the chef.

"Sounds perfect. I don't think I can drive right now. I'm here at the restaurant." 

_ So are we going to dine in his restaurant again? _He really wants to try other places because he wants everything to be memorable, but if that's what Kyungsoo wants then he'll just deal with it. 

"Uhm, okay. Be there in fifteen minutes." He replied with a little disappointment in his voice. 

They both hung up and Jongin quickly leaves the bathroom after the final touch on his hairstyle and proceeded to the parking space.

Jongin entered the restaurant and was warmly greeted by the crew. Bowing and smiling at him, sometimes asking him if he wants some appetizers first or where does he prefer to stay. He just smiled back to them before he decided to just sit on one of the available tables near the reception area as he asks where Kyungsoo is.

Kyungsoo arrived to his table immediately, but opposed to what Jongin was expecting, the chef looks like a mess. But a cute one. He was on his apron, his raven hair flying away in all directions even if its short. There are a few traces of flour and other colorful liquids, Jongin doesn't know what they are called, on Kyungsoo's hands but he was distracted by the smudge of icing beside Kyungsoo's lips.

"Hey." The chef greeted, giving Jongin a once over. "You look great today." He added.

"Ah, thank you. This is what I usually wear in the office." He replied with a little bragging because he knows he looks great in suits. "Wish I could say the same for you but don't worry, you still look cute for me." He chirped while staring at the chef's face. 

"Oh wait, you have a --" he wasn't able to hold the temptation to wipe the cream from Kyungsoo's face and the chef was taken aback when the younger man wiped the dirt on his face, Jongin's thumb purposefully touching the chef’s lower lip.

Jongin licks his thumb, trying to taste what was the white substance he just wiped. "Sweet. You're baking cake today?"

Kyungsoo consciously wiped his face and lips, checking if there are residues left. "Yes, just finished baking a huge cake and my hands are too tired to drive. Sorry I wasn't able to pick you up. Smooth move by the way." Kyungsoo jest as he gives Jongin a satisfied smirk.

He doesn't know why but after _ the incident _, Jongin felt a little bolder with his words. He's not stuttering anymore and he can (somehow) think first before saying anything. Maybe he really felt comfortable after their indirect intercourse. 

“I’ll just change into something clean. But I don’t have a suit today, is it okay? Where are we going to eat by the way?” Kyungsoo inquires as he removes his apron. He halts one of the servers, handing her his apron and instructing her to place it back inside the kitchen. 

“I don’t know, I thought you we’re going to have dinner here since you asked me to come here.” Jongin replied, giving the chef an inquiring look.

“No silly, I told you I can’t drive. I didn’t tell you that we’re going to have our date here. Let’s go somewhere else. I’m always here everyday, I want a different atmosphere. That is if it is okay with you?”

_Date? So it's a date?_

“Definitely. Let’s go somewhere else.” Jongin replied cheerfully. He loves everything about Kyungsoo’s restaurant. The ambiance, the food, everything. But still it’s Kyungsoo’s workplace. It would be awkward to be there just by the two of them. He’s positive that all of the eyes of the servers and other chef will be focused on them. He doesn’t want that kind of attention for now.

“Okay. Give me a minute to wash myself and prepare while you think of a place. Or better yet, take me on where you usually have your dinner or something. Just nothing fancy if it’s okay for you? I’m not in the mood to wear suits.” 

“Got it.” Jongin nods and gestures the chef to go and change into a new set of clothes.

The drive to their next location was short and silent. Kyungsoo was always on his phone, busily replying to emails and text messages while Jongin was too focused on driving and chicken to start any sort of conversation with the chef.

“So how’s your day?” Kyungsoo asked while Jongin swiftly steers the wheel to the left, heading towards the parking.

“Work was fine, as usual. I just finished the monthly report and for the next few days, I just need to attend a few meetings for the new department process.” He answers. Jongin is now reversing the steering wheel, he already found a vacant parking space. “How about you? You seem to be busy even if it’s almost past dinner time.” He returns the question back to the chef.

“This is me everyday. I start cooking the moment the restaurant opens then I’ll stop until around seven. Sometimes if there are special orders, I will stay until midnight just to accommodate them. And I still need to answer all inquiries on my emails. The cooking show is the only thing that gives me rest to be honest. That’s my only day off since I also work in the resto every weekend.”

Jongin turns off the engine and unlocks their door. “Let’s go?” The chef nodded so Jongin alights first and quickly ran towards the passenger’s seat to open the door for Kyungsoo.

“Wow, acting mature and gentleman today huh? Where’s my baby bear?” Kyungsoo chaffs, reaching for Jongin’s hand so he could exit the vehicle. 

“You.. You don’t like this?” Jongin asked quizzically, making Kyungsoo chuckle.

“Okay, since you’re the in suits today, I will let you. But just so you know, I like my baby bear more.” Jongin chortles and nodded, “Okay, baby bear is back. I don’t want to be this stiff either. It’s not my thing. Let’s go chef, I’m hungry.” 

They were walking side by side, Kyungsoo observing the surroundings, eyes searching for the restaurant where Jongin was leading him. But to his surprise, he saw a bright letter “M” logo with yellow and blue background, greeting them. 

“We’re here!” Jongin cheerfully declares while he smiles, happy wrinkles visible on his eyes.

“McDonald’s? Seriously Jongin?”

“Well you asked me where I usually grab my dinner then you asked for something that’s not fancy so this is the perfect place. You don’t like it? We can leave and lets just look for--”

“I like it better when you talk non-stop when you’re nervous.” Kyungsoo chuckles. “This would do. If you like here that much then let’s go grab something McGreasy.” 

“HA.HA. Funny.” Jongin bites back.

It was still too early to call it a day, the moment they finished their unhealthy dinner. They decided to stay for desserts and to continue their conversation because they are enjoying their time of being together. Jongin is trying his best not to bore Kyungsoo, finally getting out of his comfort zone. He keeps on asking questions to entertain the chef and Kyungsoo seems to enjoy it.

“You mentioned a while ago while we’re in the car that you barely have no rest at all? I thought being a businessman will give you the luxury of time.” Jongin utters while he takes a teaspoonful of his hot fudge sundae.

“It’s the exact opposite, actually.” Kyungsoo shrugged as he indulged in his own Oreo McFlurry. “In my case, I also work for my business because customers are always looking forward to my recipes. It’s really tiring but since I love cooking, I can say I still enjoy what I’m doing, aside from the emails, messages and invitations I am receiving. I’m not a fan of paper works that why I’m thinking of getting a personal secretary this week to handle my schedule and other things that’s not related to cooking.” He laughed and Jongin admired that view the most. Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips and full cheeks partnered with his voice. The younger man can’t help but to mimic the chef and they both fall into a laughing fit.

They finished their soft serves after thirty minutes. Jongin checks the time from his wrist watch: 9:30 PM. Still early. He doesn’t even want the day to end now. He’s now panicking, his mind still searching what else could they do just to delay the “going home” part. 

“Shall we go now?” Kyungsoo offered. _ Damn, it’s too late now. _ Jongin sighed, he really can’t think of anything anymore. Malls are already closed and they are both full to ask for a food trip and some street foods. 

He stood up from his seat and followed Kyungsoo who opened the door for them as they exit the fast food store. He stayed quiet, not letting the chef get any hint that he is a bit disappointed because their time is up.

Kyungsoo settles himself on the passenger seat and Jongin started the engine but did not move the vehicle even an inch. They stayed quiet for a few minutes and it's getting more and more awkward as the seconds passed by.

“Is everything okay Jongin?” Kyungsoo questioned, leaning closer to the younger man who seemed to look worried. 

“I’m okay, I’m just a bit.. confused I think.” Jongin whispered.

“Confused with what?” 

“With this. With us.” Jongin points to himself and the chef for emphasis.

“What about it? Tell me.”

“That’s exactly my question. What are we. I mean---”

Kyungsoo smirked and tapped Jongin’s thigh, interrupting him from his dilemma. “We’re not rushing things, right? This is our first date and I must say I’m impressed. I told you I like you and I think I know how much you like me.” The chef grins and Jongin hits his hand lightly.

“Stop it. You’re making fun of me again.” Finally, a small smile crippled on Jongin’s lips.

“Is that why you don’t want to go yet baby bear? We can stay at my place if you want. You know you are always welcome. We can watch movies or get some drinks. Oh yeah, we can even stay at your place too. If that’s okay with you. You choose baby.”

“No, definitely not my place. Never. No way.” Jongin refused a bit too exaggerated receiving a loud chortle from the chef.

  
“Why? Don't tell me you have a huge poster of me in your room that you used every time you do your _thing_.”

Jongin gulped heavily, he felt his breathing had stopped for a moment because how did he knew about the poster? He’s sure even if the air conditioning is set on the highest, his sweats are starting to form on his head and back. 

“Oh my god Jongin so you have a poster of me? That’s so..”

“Stupid. I know.” Jongin interrupted, his head and gaze fixed on the floor because how can he handle another humiliation? He thought everything was going perfectly but he and his weird self antics are going to ruin everything.

“No. Let me finish. That’s really cute. You are cute and everything about you is cute. So don’t be ashamed okay? Now where do you want to go? Let’s not waste our time here.”

Jongin lifted his head and stared at the chef, his eyes are somewhat glowing. “Really? You mean that? Can we go to your apartment instead because my… mine is just messy and I don’t want you to.. to see the.. you know. The poster.” He stammers.

“S’ okay. Let’s go to my place then. I can even prepare some midnight snacks for us.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jongin agreed, finally starting to move and make their way towards the road. 

-

Monday rolls out faster than expected. Jongin really enjoyed everything that happened last weekend. He and Kyungsoo stayed up late last Friday to watch the Walking Dead series because the chef apparently didn't have enough time before to binge-watch the show and Jongin is more than happy to spend the whole night and dawn with him. They haven't finished the first season yet so they promised that they will continue it again next weekend.

There are a series of kisses, cuddles and making out but it's limited to that. They both promised to take everything slow since it's only their first date. Jongin doesn't know if Kyungsoo was being traditional but he just followed him. He also thinks it's the best for them to avoid being awkward with each other. They'll take everything to the next level once they're both prepared.

Jongin stayed at Kyungsoo's apartment until Saturday morning. He slept in the guest room, of course, and borrowed Kyungsoo's sleeping wear albeit they are smaller. He managed to fit the pajamas but not the shirt so he just slept topless causing Kyungsoo to almost trample when Jongin goes out from the room. The first time he saw Jongin's body was an accident since the younger man threw up, he had no choice. He wasn't able to glance at Jongin's torso as he was busy taking care of the smell in his car and Jongin's clothes.

They kept in contact even if Kyungsoo was busy, like usual, with the restaurant. Though the chef can only send "good morning" greetings and a few text messages in the evening, Jongin is absolutely fine with it. 

** _Chef Kyungsoo:_  
**

_ > hey bear, u free this thursday? :) _

For the past year, Thursday night is solely for Chef D.O. Jongin never missed a single episode of the show. But now that he's dating the chef maybe he can let this episode slide (he still can't believe it's happening, the sound of _ dating _still send butterflies to his stomach).

** _jongin:_ **

_ > i have nothing to do. _

_ why? aren't you scheduled _

_ to shoot for the show? _

_ **Chef Kyungsoo:** _

_ > don't tell me you forgot? _

_ tomorrow, they're going to _

_ air ‘our’ episode. _

Oh. Right. That awkward cooking lesson and restaurant tour Jongin just want to erase from his memory. It's better to skip this episode, he thinks.

** _jongin:_ **

>_ sorry it slipped my mind. _

_ i'm free this thursday. just send _

_ me the details and i'll pick you up ;) _

** _Chef Kyungsoo:_ **

_ > great. see you ;) _

Jongin wished that the week could go faster than the usual. He was always looking forward to Thursday for the past year, but today, his excitement for the said day triples. 

-  
  


Kyungsoo told Jongin that he will pick him up from his work and the younger agreed. They hastily grab another unhealthy take out because Kyungsoo was in a hurry to go home, telling Jongin that they need to reach the apartment on time. Jongin was clueless but he just shrugged, letting Kyungsoo dragged him all the way to his unit. 

  
  


Kyungsoo quickly locks the door and settles the box of take outs on the dining table. Jongin made himself comfortable on the couch and Kyungsoo follows him, with remote on his hand. He quickly switched on the TV and felt relieved that they we’re just in time for the show.

“You know, this is my first time watching my show.” He looks at Jongin with a smile on his face.

Just as Jongin expected, the episode was just full embarrassment on his part. Though the show just started fifteen minutes ago, Jongin just wanted everything to end--

_ “You like that Jongin? _ He heard the Chef on the TV says. He gulped down because a normal feeling just kick in. It’s Thursday night and it’s like his dick has an alarm on his own as it twitch on the scene on the television. The chef on TV just finish mixing the cream for their cake. He whipped a small amount of cream onto the ladle and let Jongin taste it. But after the younger man licks the white liquid from the wooden spoon, the chef imitates the action. He scoops a little amount of cream and puts it on his mouth, licking the excess droplets on the side of the ladle.

“Fuck, that lips--.” Jongin groans a little too loud when he remembered that he was not in his own home. _ For god’s sake Kim Jongin. _ He just prayed that Kyungsoo didn’t heard him. He just wish for the show to finish soon and for Chef D.O on the TV to stop licking because his groin hurts so muchfor being trapped inside his pants.

It was almost half way of the show and Jongin detest every fiber of his being for acting dumb and clumsy the whole shoot. There was a part when he got trampled on the bottle sitting on the floor, Kyungsoo even needed to catch and hold him since then.

The show finished with an awkward picture of the chef and Jongin inside the kitchen. Seventy percent of the time, Jongin was just complaining about how they should edit his parts and Kyungsoo chuckles, admiring how cute and childish the man could be despite his whole physique.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin but gets easily distracted by the raging boner that was camping on Jongin’s fitted pants. 

The younger man noticed that Kyungsoo was staring at his erection and immediately attempted to stand up and excuse himself to go to the bathroom when a strong grip clasp his wrist. 

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo called out, his voice darker than the usual, his eyes were hooded as his tongue wets his lips. _ Enough with the licking! _ Jongin shouts mentally. 

He heaved a deep breath before replying, “Yes, Kyungsoo?” 

Jongin was about to stand up and pull away from the chef’s hand when Kyungsoo pulls him closer, cupping his cheeks and leaning down for chaste kiss.

The kiss was longer than they both expected and they both had a hard time breathing so Jongin pulls first. Panting, he looks Kyungsoo directly in the eyes. “What was that for?”

Kyungsoo leans closer again, peppering Jongin’s lips with soft kisses. “I’ve been thinking lately..” he paused as he kissed him on his nose then cheeks, “that we should stop taking this slow and maybe you deserve more..” he kisses him on the chin then his jaw, tongue slowly sliding down on Jongin’s neck. “And I want to give you more that my mouth can do. I know you’ll like that.” Kyungsoo suckles on the skin beneath Jongin’s ear, making the younger shiver.

“Kyungsoo, I--”

“You told me that night how you love my lips, yeah? And just now when we’re watching, I heard you. So maybe I can let you experience it tonight.”

  
  


Never, in Jongin’s wildest imagination, did he thought that this would come true. Kyungsoo licking the crown of his crotch while the chef’s hand moves up and down on his shaft. He lets out tiny moans every time Kyungsoo swallows his whole mandhood, bobbing on it, his tongue skillfully licking every vein on the younger’s crotch making Jongin’s precum leak. 

“Fuck, Soo.. I’m.. I’m close.” He felt Kyungsoo smirked beneath him. He paused for a while and gives Jongin a quick peck on the lips before he immediately went back to pleasuring the younger man. His cheeks hollowed and his grip, hard on Jongin's thigh.

Kyungsoo moves his lips, up and down, deepthroating Jongin and letting the man fuck him on his lips. Jongin twitches every time Kyungsoo moan while his dick is inside his swollen lips.

After a few more strokes, Kyungsoo gagged. Jongin came into his mouth like a train, releasing hot and sticky strings of white non-stop. He milked Jongin’s crotch and waited until the younger asked him to stop. He swallowed and wiped his mouth before topping over Jongin, kissing him on his forehead.

“How do you like my lips now?” He questions, grinning when Jongin covered his face because apparently, a blush already made a permanent stay there. 

The chef, _ his _chef, the one and only Chef D.O. sucked him. How hot is that? 

He removes the pillow slowly when he felt a pair of eyes was making a whole on his face, probably waiting for a reply.

“I love it. It’s perfect.”

  
  
  


They leaned side by side on couch. Jongin resting his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder as he tries to even his breathing. Kyungsoo’s hand gently brush the locks on Jongin’s soft hair while his other hand was holding the younger’s waist.

“So you really like me?” Kyungsoo asked when he felt that the atmosphere was comfortable again. The younger man nodded timidly, afraid he might freak the chef out on how he _ likes _ him.

“It’s not hard to like you too, Jongin. You know?” Jongin looked at him expectantly, his lips forming a small smile.

"Glad you took the risk to comment that on my social media and on national TV baby. Admiring my lips back then and not giving a damn if everyone sees it." He paused, brushing a few strands of Jongin's hair away from his face. "Coz if not, I wouldn't have met you." Kyungsoo cooed, leaning closer to Jongin and kisses him on his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one, literally tried to finish this in one day but my mind just wanted to add more and more.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as when I wrote this! Comments are very much appreciated, I always reply! :))))))  

> 
> Twitter: jonginniesprout  
CC: jonginniesprout


End file.
